


破土

by skytreeland



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytreeland/pseuds/skytreeland
Summary: 乌蓝，正文蓝葛（番外葛蓝），有隐藏的蓝恋和白恋
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Ulquiorra cifer/Aizen Sousuke
Kudos: 4





	破土

破土正文

他们站在一起，肩挨着肩，密密麻麻，脸色迷茫，身躯虚浮，金属的声响是不曾改变的单调和沉闷。  
他们自铜蓝色的天空中拉开黑色的幕布，浮现出巨大的身型，白色的面具，动作迟缓，全无表情。  
他们从撕裂的空间破口拥挤出庞大的身躯，千篇一律的白色面具覆盖住他们灰暗的脸色。  
数百上千，数万数十万的灵魂汇聚成精神的洪流，在黑色的身型下冲突撞击，消磨飞散，凝结成细小如少年的骨架和身躯。他曾戴上面具，将狰狞颓败的面目隐藏在空洞的黑色眼眶之后，而如今，碎裂的面具伴随着新生一起坠落，重新暴露出他甚至称的上是少年的面孔。  
他站直身型，眼前是无边无际的白色。天是白的，地是白的，天与地的分割不过是一道微细的黑线。  
全然的空白，仿佛什么都未曾开始。他知道那是一切的结束和新生。  
一些画面划过脑海，身为人，整，虚，大虚时的记忆以片段的形式精确的显示在眼前，没有声音也没有连贯，他看着曾经的自己，各种形态的自己，各种人生和经历的自己，就仿佛在看关于别人的电影，情感的涟漪没有一丝起伏，就如同眼前的地面一样。下一秒他就会将这些残片丢弃。  
他们管这里叫作，精神世界。  
他比任何人都知道那是一片荒原，喜悦和哀伤，愤怒和欢乐，都抹消在那仿佛核融合一般的撞击消磨中，所剩的只有空白。平坦，单调，空旷，没有方向，没有编辑。脚下的平面将空间一分为二，上面是覆盖了一切的天幕，下面是延伸至无垠的地面，没有一个突起或者凹陷，精确的平面。  
如果心是精神的具现化，他就是没有心的人。  
他没有感情，消失的感情是新生的代价。  
他们曾略垂下头颅，满眼怜悯的称他为整；  
他们曾倾斜过眼角，一脸轻蔑的称他为虚；  
他们曾高抬起下巴，惊惶恐惧的称他为瓦斯托德。  
而现在，那个人叫他，乌尔其奥拉。  
+  
他睁开眼的时候，一瞬间入眼的单调色泽让他以为自己又回到了那个宛如上古洪荒的精神世界。  
下一秒，被屹立的石柱分割的支离破碎的黑色天幕、被砖石分隔成巨大方型的白色地面、笔直向上的道路和尽头的石座，还有身边另一个人型的躯体告诉他这是现实。  
沉重的灵压和空气压着他们匍匐在地，每一个细胞都叫嚣着石地的冰冷坚硬。  
他费力的抬起脸，分辨出石座之上的男人。黑色的发丝杂乱的分割了视野，他透过发丝的间隙看着那个男人半倾斜着身子靠在石座扶手上，白色的衣服跟他们身上穿的一致。他交叠起修长的腿，一只手撑着脸侧，只是略抬高下巴棕色的狭长眼睛轻轻的略过他们的方向就重新抬高，就仿佛他俩不过是石地的一部分。他看不清那人的长相，然而却觉察出那人的笑容同他的姿势、他的目光、他所表现出来的一切一样傲慢而倦懒的浮现蔓延，又象那无处不在的巨大灵压一样压的他脊背僵硬。  
“欢迎你们，我新的，同胞们。”  
他听见那人的声线从遥远的地方传来，如低音提琴般华贵饱满。他的声音带着种笑音，却又透露不出一点喜悦的意思。  
他略转头，将目光投射到一双纯粹的蓝色眼眸里。他看着那天空一样的蔚蓝色里腾起透明的火焰，再从那仿佛燃烧起来的干净蓝色里分辨出自己一成不变的幽绿。那半透明的瞳孔并没有望向自己，而是倒映着王座上的男人，只有边角的晶体微微折射着绿色。他看着那些幽微的低等植物缓慢而不容反抗的扩张着自己的领土，静静的根盘节错起浓郁的沉淀。  
他看着那熊熊的蓝火底部，有一丝一缕恐惧惊惶的窜过，仅仅是千分之几毫秒的时间，已经足够被他精确的捕捉。  
“我是蓝染惣右介，你们互相认识一下吧。”那男人微笑着说。  
那双蓝色的眸子终于正确的反射出他的眸色，然后在彼此的眼里读出对方的名字，仿佛某种属于同一物种、同一级别的心灵感应。  
……葛里姆乔。  
乌尔……齐奥拉。  
他听到一个名字从对方口中读出，掀起一瞬间的迷惑。他不记得自己的名字，也不知道那五个字如何排列组合显现在自己眸中心中然后以这种古怪的方式从对面那人口中读出。然而他没有时间再多思考，压着他们的灵压突然消失，他略有些惊愕的抬起头，王座上的蓝染正打量着由象野豹一般自地上一跃而起的蓝发破面，棕色的眸子里流露出不假掩饰的赞许。  
“葛利姆乔。”蓝染重复着那个名字，保持着懒散的坐姿和笑容，整个人仿佛笼罩上一层清淡的月光。  
蓝发的年轻破面昂首挺胸的站在原地，不曾说话，然而全部的情感却明确的表示在行动里。攥紧的拳头，骨节一个一个清晰的凸现。紧拧的眉峰簇拥起纠结的线条，被月光提炼成一副简洁而直接的抽象画，题名就叫做“愤怒”。怒火从那双蔚蓝色的眼眸里喷薄出来，投射向蓝染的目光如果有实体的话，一定会象无数锐利的长矛般穿入胸膛，将那傲慢的男人生生钉死。  
“不错的眼神。”蓝染的声音里带上了真实的笑意，嘴角边的弧度也多了分奇异的赞许。“那么，我期望得到你的忠诚。”  
象是没有看到葛利姆乔眼中的惊愕，男人转向另一个破面的方向，目光一拂而过。  
他略垂下头，目光却不曾移动。  
“而你……”  
细小的停顿，他看着那个男人象是有些苦恼的皱了皱眉，只是一点点，然后重又悠然的笑开：“我要你的服从吧。乌尔齐奥拉。”  
又长又拗口的名字由那人说出来的时候却是奇异的和谐，他突然很轻易的接受了这个名字，尽管那名字来的莫名其妙，甚至还有可能是由那个狂妄的新同胞的口误得来。  
他深深的欠身，合上眼不去看扑面而来的白色地面，玉器般的少年声线以极端冷漠的旋律奏响在空旷之中：“我将以全部的身心服从您，蓝染大人。”  
感受到尖锐的视线自侧面扎来，强劲的仿佛穿透他的身体。他没有抬头，没有起身，听到一声包含了最大唾弃的“切”砸在近在咫尺的石地上，然后是大步远去的重重脚步。  
直到不可抑制的轻笑声震动了鼓膜，他才抬起头，站直了身体。  
石块所反射的莹莹月光中，蓝染的笑容显得格外闲适。  
“暴躁的小东西。”他听到蓝染的低喃。  
然后随意的一挥手，没有看向任何人，他知道那是说他可以走了。  
他沉稳的欠身到位，静止一会，再抬起，转身，迈着快速而沉稳的步伐离去。  
＋  
一望无际的白色平面上，有什么东西缓慢而执着的破土而出，在任何人都没有发现的时候。  
如果那个凸起，石块，或是别的什么东西有名字的话，那个名字就叫做蓝染惣右介。  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
蓝染惣右介不是一个随处可见的名字，但也远称不上响亮，尤其是在布满了拗口而冗长的西方名字的虚圈里。比之他不够响亮的充满了和风意味的名字，以他的地位身份所掀起的巨大风浪则更惊世骇俗一点。  
日式的名字是一个异类，身为一个死神却生活在虚圈之中更是不折不扣的异类。而这个曾经是尸魂界五番队长的男人，不仅仅是一个能跟虚和平共处的死神那么简单。他创造了破面，他位列十刃之上，被他们尊称为大人、主上，带着面具一样的微笑穿梭于曾经的死敌之中，同时毫不迟疑的向着曾经的战友们痛下杀手。  
他曾听那个拥有死神面目的第九十刃说起他吞噬的记忆里，蓝染穿着宽大的白色队长服，戴着黑框眼睛向着周围的人温温和和的笑。“简直不象是同一个人”，十刃里唯一一个基力安摆弄着不属于自己的脸作出夸张的惊叹表情，乌尔齐奥拉掩盖着自己的厌恶情绪冷淡的走开。  
他没法想象蓝染作为一个死神时的模样，更无法想象蓝染笑的温和良善的模样。  
然后他会想起蓝染看向葛利姆乔时，棕色的眼睛里奇特的光芒和嘴角边浮现起的期许。  
再然后他会想起他初见蓝染的那一天，那一个场景，他没有感性到记住蓝染的每一句话每一个动作或者每一个眼神，却不知为什么纠结于蓝染略微皱起的眉峰。象是苦恼的样子，他只记得当时自己下意识给出的形容，这个句子主动的跳在脑海里——然而却想不起来激发出这个句子这个形容时那对应的景象。于是他甚至怀疑起自己的眼睛或是视神经……幻觉吧？那个男人怎么会流露出苦恼的神情？  
再再然后，他看着蓝染依旧高深莫测的笑容，把曾经浮现起的想法都抛之脑后，略垂下头，虔诚的跟从在那人随意而又不经意的流露出高傲的步伐之后。  
+  
起初，葛利姆乔狂妄自大的如同不懂事的小孩，执拗的不肯称蓝染为大人，不下跪行礼，并对与自己同一时期造出却无比恭顺的乌尔齐奥拉抱以绝对的鄙视。这个状况持续了一十五天，长到晚他们一礼拜产生的几只破面都习惯了每日一见的暴力场面，无论是语言上的还是行动上的。主动挑衅的永远是葛利姆乔，不管是对蓝染、市丸银或是东仙要，还有破面里暂时最强的乌尔齐奥拉，都跋扈的无法无天；也习惯了乌尔其奥拉的冷静自持，习惯了市丸狐狸般的眯眼，把嘴角扯的老高，习惯了东仙紧锁的眉头和从来没有从剑柄上松下来的黝黑手指，习惯了他们主上并不多见却一次又一次毫不吝啬的施加给唯一一个不听话下属的宽容和笑容。直到有一天。那一天的冲突平淡无奇，只是葛利姆乔的言语暴力过了界。仅仅是一句话而已，甚至其他破面都没有注意到的一句话。  
然而乌尔其奥拉注意到了，并非因为他多么敏锐，只因为他没有光泽的墨绿色眼眸，从来都只盯在蓝染一个人身上而已。  
“老子不会叫一个死神大人！”那句话如此清楚的记在他的脑子里，活灵活现，他几乎不用想都可以描摹出葛利姆乔甩下这句话时的样子：眉头执拗的交缠，目光炯炯，蓝发如同暴烈的火焰。但他过于出色的记忆也并非是因为话语本身有多震撼，并非是葛利姆乔吼这句话的时候有什么新的表现——事实上他和蓝染说话的时候永远是这么一副样子；而是因为，在听到这句话的时候，蓝染一贯平稳的目光小小的动摇了一下。  
那真的只是一个小小的动摇，小到就如同浩瀚的大海里，那千篇一律的平稳海面上突然涌起的一个小浪头，转瞬即逝。  
第二天的例行会议葛利姆乔仍旧狂妄自大的如同不懂事的小孩，不下跪行礼，对乌尔其奥拉抱以绝对的鄙视，却在蓝染饶有兴味的注视下垂下了头，一口一个“蓝染大人”喊的无比自然，让全体十刃瞠目结舌，八个残缺的面具非常整齐的一起砸到了地上，险些摔成碎块。  
前后不过相差一个晚上。  
唯一一个还牢固的保留着头上的角质体的破面冷静的看了一眼始作俑者头一次半垂下来的蓝色瞳孔，依旧冷静有礼的欠身，余光随着那个男人转身，扫过他嘴角意味深长的笑意。  
“葛利姆乔跟我来，其他人解散。”  
他的耳膜受到这样的震动，微小的震动，耳鼓深处却不知被什么牵动，连着看不见的神经一颤一颤的疼痛。  
他目送着男人高大优雅的背影，宽肩窄腰被白色的长衣修饰的极其出色，比例完美。虚夜宫的石壁反射着不知从哪里来的清淡月光，地面上投射着拉长的影子，淡的看不出形状。他的目光随着那影子越拉越长，直到一地的寂静突然被跺脚般的脚步声打破。他略抬头，看着先前被点名的6号终于怒冲冲的迈开了脚步，看蓝染微微侧头，步伐没停，目光却已经扫了过去，依然锐利的仿佛刺穿一切，余光里却带着几不可见的笑容，一闪而逝。他一瞬间觉得好象被芒刺扎了一下，不知道扎在哪，也并不疼痛，却令他难得的皱了皱眉。  
逐渐远去的脚步声和重新安静下来的大厅，8号一贯尖酸刻薄的声音划破了空气，和他好不容易停住了恼人震动的鼓膜。  
“真让人讨厌啊，只懂得暴力的小鬼。”  
象是求得支持似的，8号看向乌尔齐奥拉的方向，或者说乌尔齐奥拉以为8号是看向自己这个方向。他今天有点反常，不知原因的反常，否则他不会忽视就算借了十个胆子，那个瘦骨伶仃的粉头发娘娘腔也不会，或者说不敢用这种轻佻的语气跟自己搭话。就算不是8号，其他人也一样没有这个胆子，他毕竟是现存破面里最强的一个。然而8号看的是牙密或是自己身后别的哪只破面都无所谓，因为下一秒他就会忘了自己原本的目的丢弃掉最看重的形象张大嘴巴。  
一贯冷漠孤高、从不参与他们评论而只是将目光投射在他们之上的乌尔其奥拉居然直视他的眼睛，墨绿色的眼眸没有光泽，死气沉沉又冰冷的象是虚夜宫的石头。8号被吓的浑身僵硬，冷汗爬了满身。可是少年样的4号却没有注意到他的恐惧，动作微小的点了点头，理所当然的把他吓的更惨。  
“是很讨厌。”  
面无表情的丢下这一句话，同时丢下一众僵硬的破面，乌尔齐奥拉仍旧冷着脸，不紧不慢的走出了大厅。  
+  
撞破那一切很偶然，起码表面上看起来是这样。  
然而又可以说是必然，乌尔齐奥拉想着之前的种种迹象，有点无奈的发现他们的主上压根就没有想要隐瞒他们的意思。不但是没有，简直象是巴不得让他们知道，尽早知道。  
乌尔齐奥拉独自站在大厅门口，姿势端正，面色跟平时没什么两样，连衣服上每一个褶皱都自然平整，一边在心底加上：  
尤其是巴不得自己知道。  
一行十个字，一个字一个字的从脑海里滑过，墨绿色的瞳孔里，男人嘴角的笑容被无限放大，带着说不清道不明的挑衅意味。  
石壁反射的冷光把那狭长眸子里的棕色映的浅淡，微微眯起，又倨傲又得意，带着些微下倾的角度刺穿了空气，隔了几十米距离打到乌尔其奥拉的眼里。  
他静静站着，不动不摇，连拳头都没有攥起，面色淡漠的好象石雕。  
男人猛的加大了动作，于是低沉暧昧的呜咽一下子变成了高亢的尖叫，骑在他身上的少年高高仰起脖子，蓝色的发丝潮湿着披散一肩，崩紧的肌肉在虚圈一成不变的夜色里画出妖娆的线条。  
男人微俯下头去啃噬那柔韧的肌肉，滑过凌乱的发丝，锐利而富含攻击意味的目光却还是饶有兴味的投向乌尔齐奥拉的方向。  
“好孩子。”  
低沉的声音带着沉沉的波动，听到乌尔齐奥拉耳里却压过了那一声高似一声的尖叫，令他心头剧震。  
男人没有再说话，空气里震动着的只有那带上了几不可闻的哭音的锐利声响。  
棕色的眸子雍容而得意。  
墨绿色的眸子暗沉沉的没有一丝光泽。  
这奇特的对抗持续到最后，墨绿色眸子的主人漠然的扫了一眼皮肤上沾染着些微液体瘫软下来的葛利姆乔，连看都没有再看蓝染一眼，全无犹豫的转身，白色的长袍下摆划出个优美的圆。  
然后他眼前骤然一白，还没有反应过来就直直的倒在了地板上。  
+  
睁开眼睛的时候，石板的冷硬仍旧嚣张的刺激着身体里的每一根神经。近在咫尺的白色地面压迫着眼球，他不用看都知道自己在什么地方。  
轻笑声震动了空气，略抬起的视线里是交叠在一起，穿着白色长裤的修长双腿。  
没有灵压沉重的压迫感，他起身站好，动作不紧不慢的仿佛平时。也没有拍身上并不存在的灰尘，然后抬高一点下巴，让自己的目光能够笔直的落进正坐在王座之上审视着自己的狭长眼睛里。  
蓝染的目光有一瞬的失望，尽管掩饰的很好。乌尔齐奥拉知道他在失望什么。  
“居然没有象豹子一样跳起来，是吧。”他有点恶意的想，让自己的动作变的更悠闲自然，仿佛一点动摇也没有。然后又有点诧异自己难得的感情波动。  
蓝染用一只手撑着脸侧，嘴角勾起小小的弧度，交叠着腿，每一个动作神态都恢复成原样。每一个细节都透着跟平时一模一样的、漫不经心的倨傲。唯一不同的，是另一只手上把玩着的一把剑。  
剑已出鞘，清淡的月光在古朴的剑身上弹跳，荧荧的刃纹泛着幽暗的蓝色。  
镜花水月。  
他有一瞬间的诧异，因为蓝染从没有在破面们面前展示过这把传说中几乎是无敌的剑。它的无敌不在于锋利，而在于无与伦比的制造幻觉的能力。  
“做了个好梦么，乌尔齐奥拉？”蓝染的声音传来，乌尔齐奥拉想他的声音倒真是相当动听的，尤其是在喊自己的名字的时候。然后他明了了男人的意思，然后他在心底浮起一个讥讽的笑容。  
冰冷的声线在带着不容忽视的嘲笑，在石壁间弹跳反射：“这么想让我以为一切都是幻觉么，蓝染大人？”  
蓝染有点惊讶的看着一贯面无表情的乌尔齐奥拉嘴角的冷笑。  
不，与其说惊讶的是属下第一次浮现出的表情，不如说是那话语中鲜明的透露出来的不敬。  
再准确点说，是那句“蓝染大人”里透出来的讥讽。  
乌尔齐奥拉是个完美的下属，冷酷，不动声色，任何任务都可以迅速而精准的完成，并且绝对服从。有时候蓝染甚至会怀疑是不是由于崩玉的不可控制性，使得这个第一个高等破面的内里根本就是一个机器人，否则怎么能把感情抹消的如此彻底。  
又或者，是因为唯一一次造出了两个破面的缘故，机能上难免有些问题，所以一个冷漠的过头，一个则是无与伦比的暴躁。不过，他对暴躁的那一个倒是异常满意，满意到一再忽视他那一再挑战自己忍耐极限的冲动性格和暴戾举动，满意到看到那暴躁的小东西的不耐表情就会不由自主的扬起嘴角。只有一次，当那个小东西咬牙切齿的、又带着虚妄的得意挤出死神两个字的时候，才控制不住的有点神经痛。  
只是一点而已。  
因为这两个字只不过的提醒了某段岁月，让他不小心的想起了某个名字而已。  
蓝染是个完美的上位者，高高在上，漫不经心，一切都隐藏在面具之下，没人能揣测出他的真实想法，更毋用说一群刚刚诞生的、在情商上缺陷甚多的破面。但这不代表他没有所谓的痛脚。即使是胆大如市丸，也不敢在他面前堂而皇之的提已然过去的那段岁月，顶多顶着狐狸样的笑脸，在他心情比较好的时候，假作不小心的扎上一句然后眯眼笑着说“哎呀哎呀失言了队长大人……哎呀哎呀我又失言了蓝染大人”之类，同时远远的逃开。  
不过他能容忍市丸银，不代表他能容忍自己创造出来的破面，因为前者好歹和自己共同度过了某段岁月，而后者仅仅是自己制造的工具而已，即使是这个工具颇得自己的喜欢。  
——好吧……也许葛利姆乔不仅仅是一个工具那么简单，因为他如此的象……甚至勾起了他的欲望。  
自动的抹消掉那个名字，蓝染冷笑起来。头一次。  
而这一个。他冷冷的打量着站在阶下的乌尔齐奥拉，黑色的短发下，是一张可以用精致形容的冷若冰霜的脸，没有光泽的墨绿色眼眸深不见底。  
——象极了该死的朽木白哉。  
+  
朽木白哉。  
那个名字自心底浮现起来时，伴随着一声包含了最大不屑的冷哼。  
也许这能解释他为什么会恶狠狠的将葛利姆乔按在身下，为什么他会故意让乌尔齐奥拉看到，并且用得意的目光挑衅后者。  
阿散井恋次。  
不无惊异的发现这个名字已经不若从前给自己带来的冲击，蓝染又一次将目光投射向一动不动的，执拗的注视自己的少年身上。  
简直象是讽刺一般，自己一同创造出来的两个破面，居然简直是那两个家伙的翻版。  
只不过这一次，葛利姆乔已经在他的禁锢之中，再也没有别的人插手的余地。  
他不能承认的是，发现乌尔齐奥拉的灵压有所波动的时候，尽管隐藏的很好，他还是感觉到报复的快意在胸中流窜。那快意如此激烈，甚至让他怀疑起自己的动机——究竟是终于得到了某个人——尽管是替代品的兴奋多些，还是终于报复了某个人——尽管同样的替代品——的得意多些？  
他只知道面对着现在的乌尔齐奥拉，他的心情如此之好，好的让他甚至有一瞬间的松懈。  
只是对一个强大的杀人武器来说，一瞬间就够了。  
＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋  
蓝染震惊的看着解放状态的乌尔齐奥拉轻易的从他手上夺下了镜花水月，随手丢了出去。  
卡喇喇，金石撞击的声音在深夜的大厅里格外刺耳，镜花水月在石板上小小的弹跳一下，滚出了他的视野范围。  
右臂被生攥在属于虚类的利爪中，尖利的东西刺透了皮肤，看着面具下依旧冷漠的全无波动的墨绿色瞳孔和与之完全不能匹配的粗鲁动作，蓝染发现自己居然还能分外冷静的微笑起来：“乌尔齐奥拉，我记得说过，希望得到你的服从。”  
尽管心底已经在冷笑着鄙夷自己：放屁，明明一副要杀人的样子，还服从。  
然而他居然没有一丝一毫的惊慌，反而因为感受到对方难得凌乱起来的巨大灵压而得意起来。  
果然是在意的吧，很在意吧，就算你装的若无其事。  
可惜再在意那个人也不可能回到你身边了。  
一边又继续鄙夷自己，什么啊，明明得到的和报复的都是替代品，得意个大头啊。  
攥着手腕的利爪没有一点松开的迹象，凌厉的杀气充满了空气。  
得意归得意，再让这状况持续下去也不是好事。即使强悍如蓝染，没有镜花水月也不能和解放后的目前最强十刃硬拼。可是蓝染的不可战胜，从来就不是因为灵压和斩魄刀，而是对于状况精准的掌握。他了解十刃更甚于自己，他们的强大他们的任意妄为他们的愚蠢，以及对于唯一创造了他们，并且敢于凌驾于他们之上的死神的敬畏、亦或说，崇拜心理。  
因此他不需要展露实力，甚至不需要比他们强，只需要高高在上，不可动摇，以及适时的高深莫测，就可以轻易的将他们掌握在手心里。  
“你一向是个好孩子，乌尔齐奥拉。”  
蓝染笑的那么自然，尽管跟爪子接触的皮肤已经破裂，白色的袖口飞散了一片嫣红，他的语气还是闲适的仿佛跟朋友话家常，轻松的笑容浮现在唇角，连目光都平静的彻底。就好象对乌尔齐奥拉凌乱的杀气全无察觉，就好象性命受到威胁的不是自己。他的声音低沉的象是大提琴，华贵中带着奇妙的煽动力，如果换了另外的虚，恐怕已经敬畏的松开手，诚惶诚恐的叩拜于地。  
白色面具下的眼瞳微微眯细，手腕处的疼痛感减轻了。啊，无论怎么说，都还只是一只年轻的破面而已啊。蓝染动了动手腕，强烈的刺痛感刺激着神经，不过只是皮肉伤而已，骨头没事。他面上仍旧带着笑，从王座上立起身来。  
“乌……”  
后面的字句断在胸口骤然的疼痛里。他终于诧异的睁大了眼，望进逼视到咫尺的墨绿色眼瞳里。  
因为脸的其他部分都被白色的面具覆盖，那墨绿色不可思议的显眼，仍旧浓郁的没有一点光泽，让人想起幽深的水底那大片大片幽微滑腻的水藻，它们如此牢固的攀附在湖底的尘泥里，枝叶相互纠缠，一点一点缓慢而坚定的占据领地，水流和沙石都无法阻挡它们的步伐。等到它们细短的根系终于交错着织成大网，包裹住所有的尘泥，才猛的伸展开拘谨已久的枝干，抽枝吐叶，疯狂滋长，迅速绵延起一片墨绿色的海洋。  
现在那双眼眸就是如此，仍旧是浓的象墨一样的绿色，却早已不是织补根系时那种韬光隐诲，隐隐的冷光将那厚重的颜色映的浅淡鲜活，就象终于伸长了枝干的植物，那勃发的生机简直要燃烧起来。  
“别把我和葛利姆乔相提并论，蓝染。”  
这是第一次，乌尔齐奥拉直接喊出那个名字，不带任何称谓，叫出口的时候，他觉察到自己的声音带着显而易见的喜悦、得意、还有无心的居高临下感。  
又是一怔，蓝染还是隐藏的很好，“我以为你们感情不错。”  
乌尔齐奥拉没有回答，只是爆裂在空气里的布帛撕裂声让蓝染有一瞬间，脸色发白。  
偏头躲过迎面撞来的高级鬼道，乌尔齐奥拉的利爪在蓝染血淋淋的腕间一点，骤然爆发的灵压就消失的无影无踪。  
究竟是高估了自己的操控力，还是低估了葛利姆乔对他的影响？蓝染有点不敢置信的看着手腕间的鬼道，终于知道不管怎样，自己是大大低估了这个一贯冷漠服从的下属的实力。  
看着蓝染终于僵硬起来的脸色，乌尔齐奥拉冷酷的凑近他的脸，逼视着近在咫尺的苍白俊颜，他开口，因为解放而显得格外浑厚的嗓音回荡在空旷的石厅内。  
“我从来没有说过，我想要的是葛利姆乔。”  
说罢，他无视倒抽了一口冷气的蓝染，猛一使力将他翻过身来，一把按到了冰冷的石椅上。  
+  
事情的发展完全脱出了自己的掌控。这是蓝染被巨大的冲力撞到石椅上时唯一的想法。不过这个想法和被撞击的生疼都没有影响他太久，因为下一秒，身体被猛然撕裂的疼痛就让他的思绪在一瞬间爆炸成全然的空白。  
紧咬牙关，听的到牙根发出碎裂的哀号，痛苦的肌肉抽搐，蓝染硬生生咽下了几乎冲口而出的惨叫。  
看不到身后人的表情和模样，只能从压制着自己背脊的、没有尖利感的冰冷手掌判断出乌尔齐奥拉已经收回了解放状态。即使如此，他的灵压还是强的惊人，束缚在手腕间的鬼道也完全没有衰弱的意思。  
承受着身下一波比一波激烈的撞击，强忍着几乎将身体劈成两半的剧烈疼痛，感觉到那里的肌肉被坚硬的凶器毫不吝惜的剥开，温热的液体顺着腿间静静流淌。在这样可怕的景况下，蓝染的思绪却清明起来。一边努力放松身体来减少伤害，一边暗暗的积蓄力量，等待。  
长的几乎让他昏厥过去的折磨过后终于等到手腕上的力量一瞬间薄弱，蓝染正准备好好给这个胆大包天的下属一个教训，却被一股大力粗暴的拉起了身体，就着被插入的姿势猛一翻转，被面对面一刺到底的蓝染差点以为自己会这样挂掉。  
咬着牙睁开眼，蓝染面色惨白的瞪过去，落入眼中的却只是乌尔齐奥拉的冷脸，带着讥讽的漠然。  
“您以为我会给您机会么，蓝染大人。”  
有意加上了大人两字，乌尔齐奥拉的声音冰冷优美如钢琴的演奏，只可惜华丽的乐器奏起的却是嘲笑与冷视的交响曲。指尖滑过交合的部位，他将沾染了红白液体的修长手指张在蓝染眼前，满意的欣赏着昔日主上难得一见的激怒表情。  
“很痛吧，不过还远远不够呢。”冷酷的吐出让人几欲死去的话语，少年样的脸上还是没有一点表情，“蓝染大人既然创造了我，给了我感情，又错误的引起了我的愤怒，那就负责到底吧。”  
发丝和全身都被冷汗浸的透湿，蓝染勉强挤出声音：“难道你的意思是，你爱上了我？”  
少年的动作猛然一顿，不那么剧烈的疼痛让蓝染稍微放松了一点。身体无力的靠在石座上，蓝染扯起一个讥讽的笑容：“这就是你爱情的表达方式？那我真该替葛利姆乔庆幸——你爱的不是……。”  
末音骤然断在掼进体内的凶猛力道里，一下接一下，全无停顿，每一下都深深的撞进最柔软的深处，又凶猛的拽出，鲜明的疼痛简直要把全身的神经麻木掉。肉体强烈的撞击声把汗水飞溅起来，滚烫的水珠，用各种形状各种方式纷飞着砸到皮肤上地上，蓝染觉得自己简直要淹没在一场惊人的暴风骤雨里。  
残酷的刑罚里，他痛的几近麻木的神经感应到乌尔齐奥拉依旧冷酷的声音。  
“我是虚，这就是虚的表达方式。所以您也只能承受了，蓝染大人。”  
+  
蓝染觉得自己在久没有光顾的梦境里前行，暗沉沉的黑色背景里，墨绿色的藤蔓缚住了他的四肢，让他寸步难行。他的全身僵硬，疼痛不断的从身体最柔软的部分沿着神经向每一个细胞蔓延，几乎让他喘不上气来。  
恢复了意识的第一秒，他仍旧合着眼，感觉到身上穿的是干净的衣服，伤口大概也被清理过了，没有原先那种可怕的疼痛。在有意识的最后一刻，他记得自己是倒在冰冷的石座上，而睁开眼的时候，却在自己寝宫的床上，接触的都是柔软的织物。  
是谁做的？  
他睁开眼，骤然的光亮让他眼前一白，他干脆利落的闭上了眼，同时抬手遮在额前低喃：“银，我说过不要在房间里玩那种刺眼的鬼道。”  
“哎呀真是对不起呢，我忘了蓝染大人您没有睡好。”  
嬉笑的语句不用想都知道出自谁的口，蓝染却没跟他计较，因为一个足以把所有人从酣梦中惊醒的巨大声响刚刚炸响在窗外，连坚固的石壁都跟着震动了起来。  
虚类之间的争斗有如家常便饭，但在第一只不长眼的十刃——好吧，前十刃，因为争斗声音过大而再也没有机会后悔后，就再没有过这么大的动静了。从此虚圈里所有生物都知道了他们的主上即使对噪音有一定程度的容忍力，说到底还是喜欢安静的。所以即使是强悍如瓦斯托德，也没有胆子来挑战一下这不成文的规范，知道市丸不会主动说明，蓝染扶着额头坐起身来，尽管很小心，下身的撕裂感还是让他皱了皱眉。  
“……怎么回事？”  
“内讧。”  
简单明了的回答，市丸抱着手臂站在窗边，眸子和嘴角都眯成了一条缝，勾着高高的弧。  
以蓝染对他的了解来说，这家伙现在就是真正的，很开心。  
额角有一点刺痛，蓝染继续问：“那怎么不去处理？”  
市丸偏过头，笑容更大：“还用问嘛，我的队长大人。”  
“……”  
“现存的十刃是很宝贵的，这不是您说的么。”银有意偏了偏头，让自己的笑容看起来更无辜一点，“  
再说小乌拉和小葛利又那么特殊……”  
当然没有错过蓝染听到这两个名字时复杂的神情。  
呵呵，真是有趣。  
“不过我也没想到，您也有被人吃干抹净还弄成这副样子的时候啊。”如此不怕死的发言，恐怕也只有市丸银能够胆大的说出口了。  
蓝染淡淡的瞥了自己曾经的队副一眼，“银。”声音轻的仿佛叹息，不过眼角的锐利告诉银，行了，已经到底线了。再玩下去，就不那么简单了。  
银颇无奈的耸了耸肩膀：“——好吧，送您回来的是小葛利给您清理的是我至于现在的打斗小葛利放下您之后就气急败坏的冲出去了方向是小乌拉的寝宫也就是对面——”  
尾音被又一声爆炸淹没了。  
蓝染合上眼出了口气，靠回到床垫上。  
银有些惊讶的问：“您不去么？”  
蓝染倦懒的瞥了他一眼，淡然道：“没必要。我累了，不要让人打扰我。”  
然后也不顾时常震动地面的巨大声响，竟然真的就合眼睡了。  
银表情复杂的看着男人的睡颜，棕色的发丝横亘过白皙高挺的前额，高高挑起的眉峰下是紧闭着仍显得锐利的眼。挺直的鼻梁，抿细的唇线，无一不透着股惊人的锐气。即使脸色仍旧苍白，汗湿的发丝仍然彰显着他此刻不算太好的身体状况，即使处在熟睡这种看起来毫无防备的时刻，这个男人也仍旧如同出鞘的利刃，透着种不容忽视的倨傲气势。  
+  
“很生气么？一直想要的东西被我先下了手。”居高临下的直视被自己打趴在地的葛利姆乔，乌尔齐奥拉面无表情的开口，连声音都平静的不起一点波澜。  
葛利一瞬间张大了蓝色的眸子，激烈的兰色火焰凝固成冰冷的固体。隔了几秒才猛的爆发出声音：“混帐！我才没有——”  
“那是什么？因为一直上你的人居然被你最鄙视的我给上了的缘故么？”  
回答他的是一记虚闪。  
轻松的向后一跳躲开，浮在半空中，一抹显而易见的讥讽在少年漠然的精致脸庞上荡漾开，冷玉般的声音带着嘲弄，几近挑衅：“愚蠢，而且幼稚。”  
纤细的身型轻巧的落回地面，乌尔齐奥拉向着葛利姆乔的方向迈开步伐，一步一步，不紧不慢。靴底和石板敲击的声音清脆的回荡在空旷的大厅里。漠然的看着蓝发青年气的脸色铁青却动弹不得的模样，他终于停住了脚步，在离对方不到一步的距离。  
“用无聊的反抗引起他的注意就够了么？让他上了就如愿了么？明明看的就不是你。”  
吐出冷酷的话语，墨绿色的眸子漠然的俯视着狼狈的青年。这是和他一起被创造出来的兄弟，他的同胞。对这个从一开始就单方面跟自己不对路的兄弟他有种奇特的亲切感，尽管他们的性格几乎有天壤之别，却在一个方面重合的彻底。服从和忠诚原本就是镜子的里外面，他压根就不曾被葛利那表里不一的反抗蒙蔽过双眼。  
“无聊可笑的感情，简直象个人类。”  
“别把那种低等生物和老子相提并论，老子是瓦斯托德！”又一个虚闪擦过耳边，同时炸响的是葛利的怒吼，入眼的是葛利充满了杀意的目光，乌尔齐奥拉连眉毛都没有抬一下。  
“瓦斯托德？”他勾起了唇角，尽管只是几不可见的弧度，里面的嘲笑意味却如针一样：“被一个死神压在身下的你么？”  
“——你还不是一样让他象狗一样支使！”  
“仅仅为了达到目的而已。”冷酷的微笑覆盖了少年稚嫩的面庞，“我达到目的了，你没有，这就很说明问题了。”说罢转身。  
“你等着，乌尔齐奥拉。”身后传来突然平稳下来的声音，乌尔齐奥拉侧头，躺在地上的青年换了张难得一见的冷静脸庞，一双蓝色的眼睛坚定清晰，一个字一个字，咬字清楚的简直象换了个人。他又重复了一次：“你等着。”  
“——拭目以待。”没有回头的甩下这一句，少年将手插在衣兜里，漫不经心的走了出去。  
+  
“哎呀……这样挑衅蓝染大人的宠物，蓝染大人知道了会很不高兴哦。”  
走到拐角的地方，不出意料的听到了市丸银的声音。乌尔齐奥拉的脚步没停，连眉毛都没动一下。“不干你事。”  
“不要这么无情嘛，——不过我也没想到你真的会动手。”银发的青年睁开了眼，细长的眸子透着隐约的血色，“可是如果连小葛利也被你策反的话，我们就会很伤脑筋了。”  
“蓝染大人不会伤脑筋，”黑发的少年停下了脚步，“因为我没有反叛。葛利也不会。”  
银挑高了眉，“你难道想说，蓝染大人是自愿的？”笑话！那个高傲的男人怎么可能……  
“不是自愿，但也不是我强迫他的。”乌尔齐奥拉有点不耐，谁说市丸是聪明人？然而这个家伙是蓝染的副官，不说明白了也很麻烦。  
“瓦斯拖德不需要崩玉的力量就可以压制住退化，所以，蓝染大人与其他破面的交换条件，对我们不成立。”  
“所以？”  
“但是，不需要恐惧退化的我们就没有了目标，所以蓝染大人的存在，对我们来说就好象月光一样。”乌尔齐奥拉耐心的解说，“不过，景慕很容易变质。”  
“一开始只是想要跟随他的脚步，时间久了就会变成执着和渴望，就如同对退化的恐惧一样，成为另一种本能。”  
“你该不是说，其他的十刃也……”想到某几个十刃的非人外表，纵使是银，脸色也有点发白。  
“不，只有我和葛利。大概是蓝染大人跟我们有点特别的渊源吧。”意有所指的看了银一眼，看到对方脸上重新浮现出面具一般的微笑，乌尔齐奥拉无所谓的别开了头，“总之，你所担心的事情，暂时不会发生。不过也仅仅是暂时而已。”  
“……”  
“请转告蓝染大人好好休息。”  
“喂，你所说的，蓝染大人都知道？”  
“蓝染大人没跟你一起来，就已经说明问题了。”  
“……”望着少年远去的背影，因为那把什么都掌握在手的样子而感到莫名其妙的不爽，银恶意的开口：“蓝染大人现在身体状况可不太好啊，你放心把他交给我照顾？”  
“随你。”少年淡淡的瞥过一眼。  
“呃？”  
“——不过我和葛利效忠的，只有蓝染大人一个而已。”  
轻描淡写的做出了威胁，也没有再看银，依旧维持着悠闲的步伐远去了。  
“…………”首次吃了这么大个闷亏，银头一次浮现出哭笑不得的表情来。  
+  
破土而出的萌芽，抽枝伸展，长成参天大树。  
树荫遮蔽了耀眼的艳阳，清凉的阴影里是再也不会改变的少年面庞。  
天变成了蔚蓝，树荫变成了浓绿，脚下的土地，是浅淡干净的深棕色。  
洪荒的世界不再单调无趣，正如他们不再迷茫无依的内心。  
那么外人怎么能妄加理解，毕竟是属于他们的世界。  
END

破土番外  
====================================  
深夜。  
之所以知道是深夜是因为虚圈里难得的安静，毕竟这地方是没有什么昼夜之分的，然自从三个死神带着计时精准的钟表来到虚圈和一群继承了死神麻烦讲究的破面们诞生之后，长久以来没日没夜的争斗的虚们倒也很快习惯了按照时间起居生活，即便这仅限于比较高等的虚们，到底也成了虚界不成文的规定。  
然我们也知道，无论什么地方都会有这么几个无视规则的家伙，而且这种家伙往往那身份都比较特殊。  
“轰”的一声，石柱倒塌的声音在空旷的宫殿里显得格外刺耳。  
飞腾的灰尘弥漫了半天终于遵从引力规则落回了地面，葛利姆乔呸了一口嘴里的土，烦躁的一脚踢飞挡在眼前的石块，龇着牙咧着嘴的骂骂咧咧，满脸显而易见的不爽。  
“你等着！”恶狠狠的冲着废墟吼了一嗓子，又对着乱七八糟的地面踹了一脚，一叠连声的吼，“你等着你等着你等着！”  
吼了小半天气也出不完，葛利姆乔又咬了会牙，然后也不管一地狼籍，一扭脖子出去了。  
负责起居的虚们眼睁睁看着他大踏步走远，梗着脖子大气不敢出。自从前几天晚上灰头土脸的回来之后，十刃里排行第六的大人物就一直是这个暴躁的样子。虽然他以往也暴躁的可以，到了晚上的时候好歹也是会消停会的。这会子看葛利姆乔跑出去也没敢拦，谁上去了保不齐就是下一个牺牲品——虚的身体比起石头来说还是不很坚固的。所以可怜的下级虚们也只能窝在角落里等主子撒完气，这会人都走远了才偷偷摸摸的露出个脑袋看情况。  
“十刃真可怕。”  
新来的下级破面1号（原先的已经殉职了）哆哆唆唆的看了看比废墟还废墟的残垣断壁，对下级虚2号说。  
“赶紧动手收拾别废话。”  
比较老成的下级破面2号一边说着一边手脚麻利的开始动手。  
1号就哦了一声也开始动手。不过1号到底是新来的对什么都比较好奇，就又多了句嘴：“大晚上的还敢弄出这么大动静，葛利姆乔大人真是胆大啊。”  
2号还是不吭气，埋着头打虚闪一大堆堆积好的岩石弄成粉末。  
1号不甘心的没话找话：“仗着蓝染大人宠他啊，这么大的宫殿为了出个气，随便就毁了，还得我们……”  
轰的一声，1号被一个虚闪炸的连影子都没剩。  
不远处，刚刚还在被议论的对象神色阴郁的扫了一眼闷不吭气的2号，哼了一声离开。  
过了好久，确定葛利姆乔已经真的离开了，才神情淡漠的抬头瞥了眼碎石渣中间一小摊黑渣——那是1号留在世界上唯一的痕迹——“早跟你说了别废话，弄塌个宫殿算什么，便是杀上百十个你我——何况死物怎么够出气，即使杀上百十个你我，对那种站在顶端的人来说也不过是踩死个蚂蚁。”他又扫了一眼从后面跟上来替代1号的新下级破面，淡淡的说，“去把那边的碎石头清理了。”  
新1号哦了一声跑过去了，脚步还有点虚浮。  
2号轻蔑的嘘了口气，又望向刚刚葛利姆乔的方向，眼光里不知道是羡慕还是憧憬。过一会，他又叹口气，自言自语道：“谁晓得他们会有什么烦恼，高级也未必是好事。”  
我们把镜头从那个难得比较有头脑的下级破面身上转回来。  
葛利姆乔皱着眉头站着，袖子挽的老高双手插衣兜里，一个扣子都没扣，一头蓝发被夜风吹的乱七八糟，满脸盖也盖不掉的戾气，那架势不象个位列十刃的瓦斯托德，倒象个没事找事满大街一抓一把的不良少年，而且还是正打算找事的。  
眼前是蓝染的寝宫，不比人界宫殿的富丽堂皇，白色石头建造的宫殿除了比别的宫殿要大，其实看不出任何比别的宫殿强的地方。反倒因为实在高大，显得更为死气沉沉。  
葛利姆乔颇有气势的步子不知怎的就停住了，到跟前的时候干脆就停了下来。  
胆大如他，站在蓝染的寝宫前还是很有些发憷的，就算之前下定了决心做好了打算临到了跟前还是不由自主的停住了脚步。这一旦停下来，脚就象生了根似的扎住了，怎么也没办法往前挪出一步。  
咬着牙攥了攥拳头，除了逼出了些冷汗外全无建树，葛利姆乔不无无奈的想好吧，好吧，我果然是怕那个家伙的。  
害怕。  
这个情绪似乎是最不可能出现在葛利姆乔身上的。在破面们眼里也好，在死神们眼里也好，这个蓝头发的嚣张破面根本就是个狂妄的家伙，说好听点叫绝对自信加热血，说难听了那就叫没有自知之明的自负加冲动，任谁看他都觉得是那种一卯起来看你不爽管你天王老子都二话不说动手的类型。耐心、谨慎这种正常人都该有的美德在他身上是一样都没有，害怕？他的神经有那么纤细么？错了，他有神经这种纤细的东西么……好吧，绝大多数人承认，反射神经是有的。  
这就是绝大多数人对葛利姆乔的看法，其中又有很大部分还会加上残暴、冷血、杀人狂之类更偏贬义一点的形容词。  
——那么这种人他怎么可能会害怕。

然而葛利姆乔见到蓝染时第一个浮现起的感觉真的是害怕，尽管他下一个千分之一毫秒就把那种感觉掩盖在了蓬勃的怒火之下。  
不是怕他那比自己强大太多的灵压。葛利姆乔所作所为再不象个好人，骨子里还是有几分一心追求变强、惟强者尊的热血因子的，热血小子的特点就是见强则更强，一兴奋起来就把那强啊弱啊抛到九宵云外，小宇宙熊熊的燃烧倒巴不得对方更强才好。加上虚又是崛弃了跟美好相关的感情的——于是值得尊敬的敌人之类的形容是不会存在，一句话，蓝染的实力比他强出再多，也压不怕他葛利姆乔。  
也不是怕他冷血残暴的个性，葛利姆乔自己都是个冷血残暴落不了啥好词儿的主儿，杀起人啊死神啊虚啊连眼都不带眨一下的，打起比自己弱的对手来也能边打边狂笑吓死一众老百姓，见了血更兴奋，笑的尖牙利齿的模样颇有几分当年八神庵的风格。别人看蓝染眉毛都不动一下的痛下杀手，纷纷皱眉头评说怎么这么残忍，他看着根本就是应该这么做，换他也会这么做，百分之二百还会下更狠的手。  
更不是怕他身后的银和东仙，崩玉什么的跟他也没有关系。  
那么他怕什么？不过是个死神，不过是个用崩玉把他从亚丘卡斯里拽出来的死神，不过是个自以为是又高高在上的死神——  
然而他不能否认他害怕，就象他不能否认他的本能。那一天他抬起眼，映入那个男人似笑非笑的表情时，迎上那男人深棕色的狭长眼睛时，明明是带着笑的一张脸，明明从那微微眯起的眼睑到柔和的眼角都摆出了笑的形状，棕色的瞳人却冷淡的如同金属的反光。那笑容看的他心底发寒，从里到外的血液都要一点点的冻结起来。  
他说欢迎啊我的新同胞们，连语音都愉悦的向上扬起，可是落到他身上的眼神却根本没有一点感情，就象打量一个工具，一个死物，一个什么都不是的东西。他被灵压压着匍匐在地的时候，耳边回荡着那个男人的轻笑，可是他打从心眼里恐惧，总有一个声音在说他现在在笑，说不定下一秒就会直接贯穿自己的灵核把自己打的粉身碎骨。  
可是他怕的又不是粉身碎骨，事实上他不怕死，怕的是这种不确定感。  
一直以来他总是轻易的看透周围的人。做人的时候这样，做灵的时候这样，做虚的时候也一样。因为看的清楚，所以想的明白。他知道作为破面要生存下去就必须得进化，所以就变成一个彻底冷血的屠夫，学着从不断的杀戮中找乐。破面们不以为然的说这算什么我们是虚呀本来就没有那些跟美好沾的上关系的情感，既然惧怕退化是本能的话，杀戮也就成了理所当然的了——为了本能，为了生存，还有比这更好的理由么。可是对葛利姆乔来说却有另外的意义。他畏惧的不是退化导致的级别差，而是退化后将要返回到的那个混沌的状态，虚无缥缈，不知道自己下一步会成为什么，会变成什么样，是被同类吞噬还是吞噬同类。所以他杀、他见血，只有这些东西是实在的，杀死一个同类，吞噬一个同类，就觉得自己更强了一点，更接近那个目标一点——他越强，就越能够看清自己将走的道路，就越有能力确保自己道路的顺畅，就更离那种不确定远一点。  
幸或不幸，崩玉的力量让他成了瓦斯托德，他没有了退化的烦恼，他也强到可以在大部分的时候随心所欲，那种令他畏惧的不确定感也离他远去了。只剩下一个潜藏在灵魂深处的小小芒刺，在他嚣张的大笑、随意的劈开弱者的身体、叫嚣着我最强我最强的时候不易察觉的冒出来，刺的他一个激灵。  
所以蓝染的存在让他异常矛盾，一方面，因着蓝染他才脱离了过去那种时刻紧绷着神经的生活，一方面，蓝染本身的高深莫测又给他更深一层的恐惧，让他的神经更加紧绷起来。  
+++++++++++  
有下级破面曾经小心翼翼的问乌尔齐奥拉，被崩玉进化时是怎样的感觉。之所以问乌尔齐奥拉是因为他虽然冷漠高傲，到底不象别的十刃那样喜怒无常，将杀戮当成儿戏甚至享受。黑头发的破面想了想，面无表情的说：“就是，重生的感觉吧。”然后也不管那被冻的瑟瑟发抖的下级破面一边哆嗦着一边欢天喜地的象捡了天大的秘密似的一溜烟跑的没影。  
重生啊，多么神圣多么浪漫多么让人向往的词！  
流传到葛利姆乔耳里也只换来蓝发破面嚣张无比又充满不屑的冷笑。  
葛利姆乔没有说的是被崩玉进化的过程虽然只有一瞬间却足够让他终生难忘。  
现在还有不少下级破面用各种浪漫化的理想化的大脑——如果虚真的懂得这两个词的话——去揣测这个神圣无比的进化过程，然而有幸被选上并且有过经历的葛利姆乔在回想那可能连一秒都不到的过程时脑子里浮现出来的只有一个字。

痛。  
撕心裂肺的痛五马分尸的痛就好象把全身的骨头都扯散把每个细胞都磨碎到原子级别的疼痛，无论用什么样的词形容都不为过，即使把崩玉的力量推崇的多么伟大多么神奇多么不可思议，实际上说白了也就是把原本该漫长到几百年几千年的进化过程压缩到一秒钟里而已。于是一起被压缩的还有那些身体上本该有的缓慢而翻天覆地的变化，那些本该经历的无数濒临死境的战斗和留在身上的深刻伤口。所有的疼痛和成长都被压缩到了一秒里。就象是现世人研究的叫核弹的东西，那玩意的破坏力多么惊人，如今就让一具渺小的躯体来承受。  
最可怕的是在经历这一切的时候他的感官是如此清醒，他几乎是睁着眼睛看着自己的细胞如何一个个被毁损，又如何一个个的长出来，凑合成一个新的个体。  
这一点也不浪漫，简直是世界上最荒谬绝伦又让人如坠冰窟的寒冷噩梦。  
经历过这荒诞的梦境的只有十个，其中八个似乎将这当成一种无上的荣耀加以接受，并且欢欣鼓舞的把这痛苦当成自己独有的，来自那个人的恩赐，根本不屑于与其他人分享；而剩下的显然不这么想的两个，则是一个不想说，一个不会说。  
不管是不想说还是不会说，想法也很简单直接：且不说说出去了有没有人会信，相信的人既不能体会也不会认为那是如何可怕的噩梦，让自己回忆到骨头紧缩的故事只会换来人家搀杂着嫉妒的仰望目光，只怕还有认为自己得了便宜卖乖的憎恶。  
重生就是把原有的生命彻底磨灭然后铸造出新的生命新的身体新的灵魂，与崩玉进化的共同点更多的是那痛苦无比的磨灭过程。然而乌尔齐奥拉的意思究竟有没有人能真正体会，目前看来是没有的。  
所以这十个人共享的秘密就这样继续成为一个秘密，成为下级破面们暗自艳羡的美妙历程，以谬传谬的继续流传开去。  
而对曾经天上天下唯我独尊把井口当成整个天空的葛利姆乔来说，这疼痛除了让他毫不吝惜的丢弃了成为瓦斯拖德前的所有记忆——无论是濒死的战斗还是进化的喜悦——并且让之后的战斗无论如何都有点让他提不起兴致，还有一重更大的附加作用，就是和那无处不在的似笑非笑的高深莫测给他带来的恐惧感一起，把蓝染惣右介这个以前八竿子打不着本该以后也没有任何关系的死神深深的刻进了他的心——或者说破面相当于心的那个东西——里。  
这当然不是爱情，因为破面没有这么敏感这么纤细这么美好的东西。  
那是一种混合了恐惧、仰视、不甘、愤怒以及无论如何都无法看透导致的沮丧和更勃发的挑战心好胜心等等复杂又难以理清的线条的情绪，让他无法理顺，无法排解，终日怒火昂然又无从发泄。  
而这简直要把他逼的爆炸的心绪在蓝染仿佛心血来潮般爆发在他身上的欲望和占有后奇特的清明起来，因为那个时候的男人似乎能让他摸到一点内心——不再遥远神秘的如同镜花水月，不再隐藏的如此彻底。  
然而那男人时时仿佛透过他看着某个虚幻的影子的感觉又让他觉得前所未有的焦躁。  
你的作为有什么意义你想通过这样的行为表达什么你到底心里是怎么想的我看到的到底是你的真实还是虚妄的梦境……都抵不过一句你在透过我看着谁来的震撼，一石激起千层浪，波涛涌起激荡，涟漪不断。

葛利姆乔从来不是一个懂得掩饰懂得压抑的人。  
于是他们的相处，因着蓝染的高傲他的暴戾，无论是人前人后有没有关系都永远充满了火药的气息。  
蓝染对他的怒火听之任之，眼里闪着奇异的光彩。知道那男人只是把自己的怒火当成被压的不甘，或者基于男性自尊的反弹而已。并不是因为他隐藏的多好，而是蓝染总习惯于将事情往自己认为的方向揣测。去到虚圈以后高高在上的蓝染，其实是个眼高于顶的男人。  
这对即将成为王者的蓝染来说并非坏事，他确实有那个资格有那个本事；对那些将他崇拜成月光的破面来说不是坏事，蓝染有点过头的自信当然会合一向妄自尊大的破面们的胃口。对不想让蓝染看透的葛利姆乔来说也不算坏事，正好省去了原本就不善于掩饰的他的麻烦。  
那么对于有别样目的的乌尔齐奥拉来说自然更不算坏事。  
葛利姆乔几乎是冷笑着看着乌尔齐奥拉那墨绿色的瞳孔从死水沉沉到炽焰燃烧。  
果然是我一起重生的兄弟啊，就算你戴着多么冷漠多么淡然的面具，也掩盖不了你暴戾嗜血的本性。  
虚本该如此。  
他抱着手臂看着乌尔齐奥拉近乎疯狂的举动，看那飞溅起来的汗水和鲜血以各种角度各种形状滚烫的熨在冰凉的石壁石椅上蒸发弥漫，一瞬间象暴雨倾盆。  
沐浴在水汽之中的兄弟像是掠食的凶猛野兽，白皙的皮肤苍白冷漠如月光下的石壁，却抵不过那被压在石椅上的男人面色惨白如纸。就仿佛退却了生命的迹象退却了一切曾有的傲慢倦懒，被从王座上拽下的男人反差如此剧烈，让他的胃部一阵抽痛。那疼痛象有了生命似的窜动，从胃蔓延到了心口，又顺着血液奔流到全身各处，令他突然想起那难以忘却的唯一噩梦。  
偏巧乌尔齐奥拉突然向他的方向看来，让他突然僵硬的同时，又恼怒的发现那双墨绿色的眼只在自己的位置飞快的一掠，任何波动都没有起，又转回了原处。  
猛然升腾起的怒气，不知从何而来。  
他也不知道哪来的忍耐力，竟然就这么站着，一动不动的看蓝染终于坠入昏迷，看乌尔齐奥拉漠然的退出，穿好衣服，冷淡的瞟自己一眼，悠然离去。  
++  
“葛利姆乔。”  
他惊诧的转头，一边看到那个正占据了他全部心思的男人突然出现在视野里，棕色的细长眼睛微微眯着，脸上是熟悉的似笑非笑，在成功的挑起他的怒火的同时又让他觉得无比懊丧。  
他看到了，他知道了，他看到自己象个傻瓜似的楮在虚夜宫前，踟躇摇摆，胆小的连那前进的一步都跨不出去，那双深棕色的带着玩味的眼睛就好象能轻易的看透一切，包括自己掩藏在皮肤表层之下的那些矛盾那些挫败那些他理不出头绪又搅合的他头疼欲裂快要疯掉的乱七八糟的心绪。  
那眼神就象在看一个不良品，带着些微的轻蔑、彻底的了然、以及绝对的控制力——他就象是如来手里的猴子，或者傀儡师手里难得有了自己意志的木偶，一边有着盲目的自信自尊一边又对控制者怀着深到骨髓里的恐惧，或者说，一种彻底的自知之明。  
无法看透他，无法控制他，无法了解他，无法赢过他。  
不知道哪种心思占了上风哪种又落了下手，强烈的挫败感混合着升腾的怒火在他那空下去的部位纠合沸腾，烧的他神经疼痛。  
恍惚中他好象回到了亚丘卡斯时代，看着那只野蛮又优雅的豹子独自行走在黑暗的道路上，蓝色的瞳孔象冰一样冷又象王者一样高傲。  
那是我么？那现在的自己又是什么呢？  
不知道哪里来的力量让他把那个男人撞倒，压在身下，他一边粗暴凌乱的撕扯蓝染整齐的白色长衣，一边混乱的快要崩溃。那些纷乱的思绪象潮水一样冲刷他的大脑他的四肢，他胸口闷痛身体僵硬，一边混乱一片一边又无比清明的注视着自己困兽一样的行动。  
真是丢人。  
他好象评论毫不相关的人一样评论着自己的行动，就象自我意识独立成了两个，一个是狂躁迷茫的野兽，一个是冷漠嘲讽的旁观者。  
那些软弱——即使他从来没有承认过——象丝一样缠绕，象烟一样弥漫，充满了他的血液，扼住了他的呼吸，他看着蓝染略微睁大了眼，随后了然的放弃抵抗，嘴角边甚至挂上了宽容的笑；他听到蓝染随着他远称不上温柔的动作发出沉闷的呼痛，他惶惶的记起以前蓝染恶质却从不粗暴的挑逗，不知道什么样乱七八糟的思绪在柔软的内心深处勒下一道一道深刻的痕迹。  
绝望象雾气一样升腾在空气里，他几乎要流下泪来。  
真是丢人。他再次重复，没有办法象乌尔齐奥拉一样强悍，没有办法象其他破面一样单纯的仰望，甚至没有办法象平常的自己一样将所有的心思都埋没掉，现出桀骜的身姿，自欺欺人的享受那男人眼里的惊异和欣赏光芒。  
他象悲伤的野兽一样用牙尖撕咬那男人的皮肤，苍凉的蓝色目光注视着他皱起的眉头和苍白的脸色，注视着他即使痛苦也没有一丝慌乱的棕褐色眼睛，那平静的模样好象不是被一个男人压在身下疯狂索取，而是坐在王座之上，依旧高深莫测的露出掌控一切的笑容。  
有什么声音清晰无比的响起，一字一句的撞击着耳鼓，又象牵动泪腺一样让他眼角酸涩。  
你改变不了他，你了解不了他，你更操控不了他。  
你连压倒他的力量都没有。  
你甚至必须在那个人的自愿下才能为所欲为。  
不管你做了什么，那个男人都不曾动摇，不会动摇，他依旧是俯瞰天下傲慢倦懒的蓝染惣右介，虚圈之王。  
高潮到来的时候他从喉咙深处发出绝望的嘶吼，沉沉的象是小动物的唔咽。他因为夜色而变的灰蓝的眸子里映出破碎的月光，象是失去了生命一样颓丧破败。  
+  
第二天的十刃例会，他破天荒的第一个到，看着空荡荡的王座，涌起无法自制的惶恐。  
第二个到的乌尔齐奥拉只是用没有光泽的墨绿色眼睛扫了他一眼，并不说话。  
他没有心情再与其争执，只是焦急的等待，之中又有一些说不清道不明的恐惧。  
等到十刃全到的时候，他们的王终于来到，在他们闪耀着光芒的目光里。  
他用锐利而悠闲的目光扫视了全场，在葛利姆乔身上停顿了一会，然后若无其事的移开。  
那一天的十刃会议安静的不可思议，一贯无法无天的葛利姆乔沉闷的站在角落，安静的听着蓝染的安排，甚至在十刃们七嘴八舌的讨论时也不曾出声。  
会议结束的时候乌尔齐奥拉不意外的听到他们的主上与往常一样带着微笑的声音：“解散。葛利姆乔留下。”  
他转身欲走，又意外的听到了后续。  
“还有乌尔齐奥拉，你也一样。”  
+  
“你们两个。我可不是安抚你们情绪的保父啊。”男人象是有些苦恼的皱着眉头。  
乌尔齐奥拉不动声色的瞥了另一个破面一眼，后者别扭的别过了头。  
“所以……”  
“不会有下次。”乌尔其奥拉打断了蓝染的话，斩钉截铁的语气让在场的另外两人都微微一愣。  
“是吧？”眼角瞥了葛利姆乔一眼，黑发的少年淡漠的发问。  
葛利姆乔攥紧了拳头，咬牙点了点头。  
蓝染意味深长的看了破面们一眼，颔首示意他们离开。  
+  
“那个男人的存在这么令你惧怕么？”走出大厅，黑发少年开口，没有回头看话语的对象。  
半晌没有回答，乌尔齐奥拉抬起眉毛，正想开口，却听到后面传来葛利姆乔的声音。  
“是的。”垂头丧气的声音完全不象是自他口中传出，不用回头都可以想象出他现在的样子，尽管是第一次见到。  
“他为什么……完全不会动摇呢……就象什么事情都没有发生，就象眼里完全没有我们的存在，我们的作为也完全影响不到他……”  
“——这样不是很好么，他是我们的主上。”乌尔齐奥拉淡漠的回答，“只有这样的人才值得我们跟随不是么。”  
“……”  
长久的沉默，乌尔齐奥拉不曾回头，也不说话，仍旧没有回头，只是静静等待。  
葛利姆乔的声音终于传来。“你这家伙永远这么令人讨厌。”生气勃勃的声音，尽管还有点颓丧的余韵，但确实已经是平时的葛利姆乔。  
他知道他会想通。  
破面们相视，张狂的笑容重新浮现在墨绿色的瞳孔里。  
乌尔齐奥拉合上眼，“还有，下次不要那么做了。”大步开行。  
“我为什么要听你的。”葛利姆乔颇不爽的顶回去。  
“因为我强。”  
“切！”  
+  
为什么一定要比他强，为什么一定要看透，为什么一定要丢弃所有恐惧。  
他的脚步永不停留，永不动摇，就象月光一样坚定而冷淡。  
那又如何，所谓的王，难道不是必须这样疏离又出离强大，才值得我们献出忠诚和一切么。  
那么一切的混乱不堪的思绪和迷茫，又有什么存在的价值。  
只要跟在他的身后，大步前行便足够了。  
崩落END.


End file.
